


Mystictober Challenge

by Riko_0tome



Series: Mystictober [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, October, barely edited, challenge, minor gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riko_0tome/pseuds/Riko_0tome
Summary: A compilation of mystictober drabbles each day in October[WIP, CURRENTLY DISCONTINUED UNTIL NEXT HALLOWEEN]
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character
Series: Mystictober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947259
Kudos: 7





	Mystictober Challenge

Favourite character/Heart Day 1

Inspired by The Arcana by NIX Hydra, Asra's route.

Down on her knees, MC let out a cough as she crumpled onto the floor. She could do nothing but let her innards take control, making her empty out what seemed like all of her blood and guts onto the soggy forest grass.

She could barely hear anything, but she could pick out V's soft gasp as he turned to her in shock.

"No... you're not- not..." He couldn't bring himself to say the words, as if saying them might seal her imminent fate. The two of them had seen this coming for a long time, though. When she'd told him about her barren and lonely life as a patient with an illness that had kept her bedridden since birth, the famed surgeon 'V' had accepted her case. Although he was usually kept busy by several patients across the country, MC was surprised to learn that he had accepted her case with little hesitation. Her family had little money to spare, and her illness had robbed her of many things- her looks included. Maybe he just felt pity for her... 

That was what she thought when he had first met her. But spending time with him, MC had lived and experienced far more than she'd seen from her bed in 25 odd years. Despite her poorly heart telling her that she shouldn't fall for him and leave him with nothing should he fail in his hopeless task and see her go, she couldn't resist how the very same heart drew her near him. He was exactly as the townsfolk had spoken rumors about him- both skilled and handsome, with a charm that drew all the women and a few men in to want to intimately know more about him. There were a few things the townsfolk also failed to mention, however. 

V was also very much compassionate. He handled those around him with more care than he treated himself with, and had the heart of a wandering artist. While he had the dexterous fingers of an experienced doctor, his mind often liked to wander into mysterious places. The questions he asked aloud were never really answered, but MC liked to entertain them from time to time. They talked on and on whenever MC had her daily walks, and she kept V company while he wandered the ancient castle with little to do. 

The times they spent together were so bright... she was glad he was by her side while she left. It was unfortunate he couldn't find a way to save her, but she'd been expecting this unfortunate outcome. From the moment she entered this world, she was doomed to rot in it and leave earlier than expected.

While lamenting over the times V and herself had spent together, she barely registered the cold air blowing across her face as she was carried through the castle, V holding her bridal-style with a gentle yet firm grip. He must've picked her up sometime soon after she'd fallen almost unconscious onto the ground during their stroll, and he was now fighting tooth and nail against hope to save her. She used what little strength she had left to raise her arm, fingers trembling as she cupped V's cheek in her hand. She discovered it was wet, and his tears were flowing down like raindrops mourning her coming departure. 

"V... just lay me down somewhere soft. That's all I ask of you... you know it's hopeless to save me." She whispered, straining her voice while she tried to tell him her last words. V flinched at her touch, faltering for only a second before he entered a bloodstained room she'd seen thousands of times- the operating table. "I know that your case is a tough one. But I'm not giving up just yet. Save your energy, dear. I'm not giving up on you. I never will." His voice embraced her more gentle than his hands, his voice as strained as hers- but not from exhaustion, from the little bit of determination he had left. 

Strewn with various tools and notes around, she was a bit disappointed that she was to die on the cold, hard steel table. But she had no objections as to where she was to leave, if V was by her side. It might be worse if he was to see her die with his very own eyes, but she was scared. Scared of leaving with no-one to hold her hand as she left this world on her own.

She watched V frantically scurry around, picking up odd tools and scraps of paper. He was denying her soon departure, but... it seemed as if he knew what he was looking for. Like he was preparing for this very moment. His large beige coat swirled around, his oddly coloured mint hair messy as a bird's nest as he went from cupboard to shelf getting his tools.

" _V. Don't strain yourself for me... please. It's enough for me to die, as long as I have you by my side. _" She said. Or at least, she would've liked to say that if she had enough energy. A mutter came out of her mouth, while she lay limp on the table. Her vision went dark as she felt her body grow cold, but it wasn't naturally so. She felt a dull sting from her arm, which must've been the dulling medicine V used on the patients that grew unconscious before he operated on them.__

____

____

"But it's not enough for me. Please hang in there, MC. I'll save you, don't worry." He whispered, returning her statement that she thought he couldn't hear.

And with that, she went under and was ready to reach the other side.

When at last she finally woke up, she immediately noticed her heart. It felt quite empty, but it beat stronger than it had done before. She'd woken in short bouts over the past few days, but now she knew she was fully awake. She'd have thought she was in whatever afterlife it was if she hadn't felt the cold, hard surface of the steel operating table on her back.

Opening her eyes, MC took in a deep breath as she woke up. She could scarcely believe it, but... did V actually save her? She knew she was on the operating table, but what she saw when she awoke was the warm, comforting feeling of the fireplace in the living room. She turned her head to the left, her face easing into a soft smile as she saw the surgeon sitting in his large armchair, blue brows furrowed as he read the large, dark and elegant-looking book on his lap. MC took another deep breath in, recognizing the book after a few seconds of pause. He'd been reading that recently, examining it thoroughly as the two wandered the castle and country. He said he'd borrowed it from one of his patient's families.

"Vuh- V..." Her chest heaved as she uttered those words, using her newfound energy to lift her head. "So you heard me." She smiled, eyes curving into happiness as she watched V stand in shock, the book falling to the ground. 

"MC... so it really did work. You... I-" He broke off as MC coughed again, head jerking as she coughed up blood. But instead of feeling helpless, she felt in control this time. As if she were somehow a new, stronger person. V... he did more than just fix her failing heart, she knew.

"Are... are you really okay?" He asked in awe, slowly approaching her as if she were a dream. He might as well have thought her to be one, his deep eye bags were evident of that. Although most doctors and surgeons had such deep eyebags, MC had made sure V would take care of himself every now and then. Using her arms to prop her upper body into a sitting position, she smiled at V again. "Yes, V... you're brilliant. I hadn't thought anyone could save me... but you did. You must be the best surgeon around." She said, her smile growing as V embraced her tightly.

"Actually... I have something to confess." He said, his voice sounding a tad worried as he kept hugging her. 

"Hm?"

"I... It's probably best I tell you now, but you've likely already noticed." He said. MC noticed his arms were unsteady, and she unwound herself from V's embrace. "What is it?" She asked, her voice as soft as his and full of worry. She felt her heart throb from emotion the same time V's did when she was pressed against him. She looked down, seeing a black shape from behind the white outline of her nightgown. "What's this...?" She asked curiously, only for her eyes to widen in fright when she spotted a strange mark laid on her chest, over her heart. It was elegant and patterned, but a haunting feeling emanated from it. Was it perhaps... a spell originating from the dark arts? She'd heard tales of dark marks haunting the skin of people who dared to dabble in such haunting tales.

"I... I did use my skills to complete the surgery. But after confirming that the dark magic book I'd received did work... I practiced to use it for you." He said, his voice growing soft as he reached a hand out, caressing her long hair. "I split my heart, so you'd share it. That means you're stronger, but I... I think my lifespan's been cut in half if what the book says is true." He said, his hand retracting as he shrugged off his coat and undid the buttons of his white shirt. On his chest was the same mark that she had, the exact same one in the same position. "But... I don't regret it, MC. I'll do anything just so you'll live. You've taught me so much these past few weeks... and I can't bear to lose you. Not without doing everything I can to save you." He trembled again, going in to hug MC tight. As he did so, MC could feel her heart beating in sync with V's heart. No, not her heart... V's heart. She was sharing half of his heart.

"V... thank you. I never thought I'd get a second chance. I'm happy with this, and you don't know how overjoyed I am to have you again." She felt V stiffen as he listened to her, knowing the 'but' was coming. "However, I'd rather just let things happen naturally. I don't want you to give your life for me, I want you to live it for yourself. While we live our lives together... let's teach each other to live life to the fullest, alright?" She patted his sturdy back, feeling his tears seep from his face and onto the sides of her neck. 

"Alright... MC, I'm so glad you came back. I couldn't bear to miss you. And I'm sorry that I did such dark things for you..." He sobbed, feeling as if he were the one brought back from death. He felt almost pathetic to be comforted by the one who'd been treated, but he knew she'd scold him for feeling this way.

"It's alright, V. It's alright." She whispered, running her hands in comforting motions across his back. "We'll work through this together, don't worry." She reached back, holding his face in her hands as she smiled at him gently. "We can get through this, V. After all, we share the same heart now. We'll live together to see through the rest of the years and months waiting for us. August, September, October..."

FIN.


End file.
